In Loving Memory
by BananaBabe1818
Summary: Parents killed at a young age, Anna is raised by Mike within the Scouting Legion. Before she is sent to the Training Corps, she develops feelings towards a certain Commander. Within the 104th, she also meets two cadets who catch her eye. All you can say is good luck!
1. Chapter 1

A young girl pounced about in front of her parents through an alley on the way home from a dinner at a restaurant that the family could barely afford. Her blonde locks fell into her hazel green eyes and brushed them away with a tan hand. "Come on! I've got a present for you!" she giggled. Her family was very poor so she decided to clean and work for several close families so that she may buy her mother a necklace and her father a matching watch for their anniversary. She had them hidden under her bed in an old family box.

Her father held her mother's hand and laughed with his energetic young daughter. "Hold on," he called.

Anna saw a small kitten in the shadows: its black fur invisible so that only its green eyes could be seen. "Siren!" The second she was shrouded in darkness, three men in maneuvering gear surrounded her parents.

"Can we help you?" The girl's father refused to look at his daughter in fear of giving away her hiding spot and moved to stand in front of his wife.

"Hand over the expensive things and we'll be just fine."

"Sir, my wife and I don't have anything."

"I know you're lying! Just hand it over!" Anna stayed silent, knowing that if she startled the men her parents could get hurt. The most she could do was watch in horror. "If I don't have what I want in five seconds I will kill you!"

Everything happened in slow motion. Anna looked at each of the men and embedded their faces into her mind before turning away and clutching her kitten. But nothing could block out the sounds of her parents getting killed.

Time resumed when she heard shouting. Using the distraction, she dropped the animal and grabbed a large shard of glass. Anna gripped it so tightly that her hand bled heavily. A cry burst from her lips as she sprinted forward and shoved the shard into a man's stomach. In surprise, he reacted by slashing out with his blade; cutting a laceration from the bottom of her chin to drag painfully up the top of her right eyebrow. Blood immediately began to stream down her face and the man shoved her to the ground as he and the others ran away from something.

Or someone.

The small girl crawled helplessly towards her lifeless mother and noticed her father strain to look at her. "Oh, my darling angel," he whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"Dad, come on! Get up! I have a gift for you and mama!"

He smiled sadly up at her. "Tell me now, sweetie."

She knew begging would change nothing, but she couldn't help it. She wanted her family to go home. "It was a diamond heart necklace and matching diamond encrusted watch for you. I started working so that I could afford it," she sniffled. Tears began to mingle with blood. "For your anniversary."

Her father's eyes widened. "Oh, no, my angel, you shouldn't've."

"Daddy, come home and I can give it to you!"

Anna's father looked past her. "Please take care of her, would you? None of our relatives are able and we don't know where her godfather is."

A deep voice behind her responded. "I will."

Her father turned to his daughter and smiled up at her. "Everything will be alright, angel." And he was gone.

A cry of anguish tore from her throat as she pulled her father's body close. Seconds, minutes, even hours could've passed, but Anna didn't care. A hand was placed on her shoulder. "Sweetie-"

Jerking away from him, Anna felt her feet carry her towards her home. The door was locked. Anger surged throughout her body as she slammed her shoulder into it, causing it to fly off its hinges. She sprinted up the stairs into her room to grab the large wooden box. "I'll avenge you two," she whispered, clutching what little she had. "I promise."

Mike entered the run down home to see it decorated with homemade quilts and flowers. "Where is she?"

"I'm right here." He turned to see her walking down the stairs holding a wooden chest. "Are you going to be taking care of me?"

"I am." He knelt down in front of her. "My name is Mike."

"Anna."

He smiled and offered her his hand. "Alright, Anna, do you have everything you need?"

She turned over to a small room which he assumed was the living room. "The blankets," she whispered. "May I take them? Just to be able to have what little my family had?"

Mike nodded. "Of course you can. Get them into a big pile while I get my friends to help."

He was just outside the door and on the steps when she called to him.

Mike went around the corner to see the others looking stricken. "We lost them," Petra stated. Something occurred to her. "Why were you over there?"

"The couple had a daughter and the father wanted me to take care of her. She wants to take some personal items along."

"Like?" Levi asked.

A soft voice spoke up. "Why do you care?" Anna was standing at the corner with as many blankets as she could carry. She wore an annoyed expression; one they've all seen on Levi time and time again. "They're my things."

"Obviously," he said dismissively.

"Come on, Levi, be a bit more kind," Erwin said pleadingly.

Petra walked over and smiled at her. "What can we help you with?"

"My family made some quilts that I want to take with."

Erwin nodded. "I'll go get us a wagon."

After returning to HQ, Mike decided to let Levi, Erwin, and Petra show Anna to her room while he and Hanji went to get her food. Anna was shocked to see the large office and slowly walked to the middle of the room. "This is mine?" she gasped.

"Yep!" Petra giggled. "All yours!"

Levi leaned against the doorframe and crossing his arms over his chest. "You better keep it clean," he warned.

"Don't worry," Anna giggled, running over to the desk and bookshelves. "I will!"

Her smile would've gotten bigger, but she suddenly flinched and brought a hand up to her face. "Oh, I almost forgot! Levi, go with Petra and get some medical supplies," Erwin ordered.

He gestured for Anna to sit on her desk and sat in one of the chairs in front of her. "Are you in charge of them?"

Erwin chuckled and shook his head. "No. A man named Keith Shadis is the Commander of the Survey Corps. But he says that if he were to die or retire that he'll put me in charge. Do you want to see your room while we're waiting for the others?"

Anna nodded excitedly. Erwin pulled the door open and waited for her to walk in first. When she walked in, she walked over to the bed and ran a hand over the softest sheets she'd ever felt. "This is amazing," she said gently.

"So what do you think?"

"Everything my parents ever wanted for me." And that's all she could say. Anna had gotten used to the fact that her family didn't have much to the point where she stopped asking for things she wanted in the market; only admire them from a distance. She knew that her parents did everything they could to make her childhood a good one. Anna always wished to be able to grow up and give them support. "This is what they worked so hard to achieve." Tears threatened to fall, but she held them back; she had to be strong for her parents. "Thank you."

"It is my greatest pleasure."

During the night, Mike was unable to sleep when a scream tore through the silence. Just across the hall he could hear Anna's cries of fear; once again showing the pain a child should not experience.

He quickly entered to see her lying on her bed in a cold sweat with her muscles surprisingly tense. Crawling in next to her, he wrapped his arms around her protectively and she immediately relaxed. Anna's eyes fluttered open as the nightmare ended. "Thank you, Mike."

The next morning, Erwin needed some paperwork done from Mike and found his office and room empty. Laughter from within Anna's room caught his attention as he carefully opened the door to her room. She and Mike were sitting on the large four-poster bed making silly faces for a short period of time before they would fall into a fit of giggles.

A smile spread across Erwin's lips as he quietly turned and walked out the door.

Anna was talking with Mike when he stood up off his bed. "Do you want to go eat?"

"I don't have any clothes," she blushed gesturing to her obviously very old and worn out outfit. Anna wore a pair of loose pants and a jacket he could only assume was for an adult due to the fact that her arms only went halfway through the sleeves and went down to her knees.

"I'll go talk to Petra," he assured her. "She's tiny enough to lend you something until we buy you some new clothes.

After Mike came back with some clothes, Anna slid on the gray sweatpants and coral workout shirt. "I'm ready, Mike." Halfway down the hall, she reached out the hold his hand; his warm hand surrounding her cold one.

He was surprised, but smiled when she seemed to visibly relax. The pair entered mess hall and chose a table with Levi, Erwin, Hanji, and Petra after getting their food. "Morning, you two," Erwin greeted, remembering what was happening in her room.

She smiled up at him. "Good morning, sir."

"So I was hoping the six of us could go into town to buy Anna some clothes and books. Would that be okay?"

Erwin nodded. "These next few weeks are going to be pretty slow, so it'd be the best time to show her around."

"Does that sound fun, Anna?"

She had been staring at her food while they talked and glanced up. "If it's not too much of a bother," she blushed. "I understand if I only get one or two things; besides, I'm used to it."

All five adults could understand the situation the child had gone through all her life: only having enough money for food on the table and old, ragged materials for clothes. All of them, including Levi, felt an enormous amount of pity for her. Petra was first to speak up. "Well, that's not necessary. You can get as much as you want."

"Once you finish eating, Anna, we'll head out," Mike told her softly.

The young girl took quick steps to catch up to Mike's leisurely stroll. She held firmly to his hand when the crowd began to thicken and people stepped on her feet. "Ow!" she squeaked when a large, fat man caused her to fall on the ground and prominently get kicked and stomped on. Feeling that Anna had lost her grip on his hand, Mike stopped the others and spun around to find her. A few feet away, she was curled in a ball on the floor and getting kicked by people. Shoving away those nearby, he picked her up and placed her on his back while she wrapped her tiny arms around his neck and he held onto her legs. "Thank you," she said, wiping blood from her eyes with her sleeves.

"You could've just asked."

She shrugged. "I guess; but I wanted to be strong like you."

At this point, Erwin glanced over his shoulder and smiled softly. "So where do we want to go first?"

She thought for a moment. "Can we get some clothes?"

"Clothing store? You've got it."

Later that night, Mike helped her put away her clothes and books. "Thank you, big brother."

Stopping in his tracks, he looked down at her beaten face as she grinned contentedly. "It was my pleasure…little sis."


	2. Chapter 2

Erwin stared down at the letter in his hands over and over again until he had almost memorized it. "Mike won't be happy about this," he sighed, rubbing his temples.

"What won't my brother like?" a soft voice laughed. The Commander looked up from the paper to see Anna walking in with a cup of cocoa for the two of them. "Is it my taste in men?" she winked.

Several months beforehand, Anna had admitted her feelings to the Commander to which he agreed they would date, but wouldn't act on it until she was older. They kept their relationship quiet so that Erwin did not get in trouble with the higher-ups and his girlfriend's brother. "No. In order for you to stay with us you have to be an official member of the Survey Corps."

She took a sip of her drink with shaking hands. "So that means I have to-"

"Leave us for three years to train in the military," he finished.

"You're right," Anna chuckled nervously. "Mike won't like that one bit."

"I'm going to go find him," Erwin told her, getting to his feet and walking around his desk. "Do you want to go with?"

She thought for a moment and got to her feet. "You might need someone there to calm him down," she laughed.

The two walked down the hall and into Mike's office where he and Hanji were sitting on one of the couches reading. "We need to talk," Erwin stated firmly.

Mike tensed at Erwin's words and prepared himself for the worst. "What's wrong?"

After explaining the situation, Mike stared blankly at the ground. "What happens if you don't?"

Anna glanced up at Erwin to see his fists clenched. "I'll be put out on the streets to fend for myself."

Hanji leaned forward and rested a gentle hand on Mike's shoulder which Anna noticed seemed a bit more romantic than they thought. "We could always go visit her," she suggested. "And on the bright side Keith Shadis is there!"

Anna chuckled and leaned on the arm of the sofa next to Mike. "And on the bad side Keith Shadis is there." This earned a small laugh from the others and somewhat settled Mike's nerves as well as she, Erwin, and Hanji. "Don't worry, Mike, it'll all work out."

Her brother looked up. "I can visit you?"

She nodded. "Of course."

Anna stood with the other members of the 104th while Keith Shadis walked through the squads. When he got to her, he had to stop and do a double-take. "What are you doing here?" he demanded, making sure everyone could hear him.

"I'm here to join the Survey Corps, sir!" she screamed in response.

"Where are you from, cadet?"

 _He's being an ass_. "I'm originally from Shiganshina, sir, but after the death of my parents I was raised by members of the Survey Corps!" All around her, she could hear people inhale sharply. No doubt rumors would spread and people would hound her for information. _Thanks a lot, Shadis_ she thought bitterly, giving him the dirtiest look in her arsenal.

The man in question smirked down at her. "I'm aware. I'm the one who allowed you to stay."

 _Dick_ she thought as he walked away.

That night, Anna was sitting in the corner of the dining hall eating her food when two boys walked over and stood on either side of her; as if waiting for her permission to sit. One had spiky, light-brown hair shaved into an undercut style, with the shaved portion being black. He had small, intense light-brown eyes that seemed to pierce into her soul. The other had short blond hair, hazel eyes, and a defined facial structure. His large height, broad shoulders, and serious expression gave him an intimidating presence. "Hey, you're Anna, right?" The butch boy asked.

"Yeah," she said softly, eyes dropping down to stare at her food.

"I'm Reiner and this is Jean. Is it okay if we sit with you?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

The three of them got to talking and she found Jean was from Trost and Reiner was from a small mountain village as well as Bertholdt. "So…" Jean started, rubbing the back of his neck. "Were you in Shiganshina when the wall was broken? I know you said you were raised by the Survey Corps, but how old were you?"

Anna nodded. It was the day that the Survey Corps had returned from an expedition and she rode her horse into town to wait for them. After seeing the aftermath, she was staggering behind when a loud boom caught her attention.

She told a few of the soldiers around her she was going to check it out and when she turned back titans were pouring into the city eating everyone in their paths. Anna could do nothing but ride in as far as she dared and rode people to safety. She had finally ridden away and towards the Survey Corps when the Armored Titan broke down the wall. "You _saw_ it?"

"Yeah," she whispered. "It was one of the scariest things of my life."

They sat in silence for a few moments when Jean spoke up. "A few of us are going to get together and play _Strip Truth or Dare_ , do you want to come with?"

She smiled up at the two of them causing their hearts to flutter. "Sure! Sounds like fun!"

When the time came for the game, they all decided to do it in the boys' cabin. "Hey, Anna, come sit with us!" The small blonde girl looked up to see Reiner and Jean sitting on a top bunk against the wall. Anna took a seat between them and shivered from the cold. The two seemed to notice and scooted closer which she instantly felt the warmth radiate off of them.

"Everyone take a seat and let's get this party started!" Sasha ordered.

"Who wants to go first?" Connie asked, looking around the room.

"I'll go!" Reiner said in hopes of impressing Anna.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare," he announced without hesitation.

A wicked grin stretched across Connie's face. "I dare you to run around camp… _naked_."

The blood in Reiner's face rushed away leaving him white as a sheet. _How would Anna feel if he tossed in a piece of clothing to avoid a dare?_ He set his jaw and glared at the bald boy. "Done."

Anna giggled as Reiner stripped naked and sprinted through the darkness around camp. Without anyone noticing, she grabbed all of his clothes except for his boxers and stuffed them into the closet. When Reiner got back, he spun around looking for his clothing. "What's wrong?" she asked innocently.

"Where are my clothes?" He grabbed Connie by the collar of his shirt. "Where are they?"

"I've no idea!"

"Let's just go on with the game," Eren interrupted. "Unless you want to be naked you'll have to do everything you're asked."

"Fine," he grumbled.

Anna, Jean, and Reiner crawled back onto the bed and ended up sitting closer together than before since Reiner became extremely cold from running outside. The pile of clothes got bigger and bigger as the dares and truths became more intense. "Who's next?" Ymir laughed, looking for her next target. "Anna, truth or dare?"

Anna straightened her back and grinned down at the much more intense girl. "Dare," she said confidently.

"I dare you to go to Commander Shadis' quarters, steal something, and wear it tomorrow during training!"

While everyone in the room stiffened and waited for Anna to throw something onto the pile, the girl in question merely smirked. "I get your next meal if it's his night shirt?"

"Oh, _deal!_ " Ymir cheered.

"I'll go with to make sure she isn't lying!" Sasha called out.

As Anna and Sasha walked over to the Commander's cabin, Reiner and Jean ran up to her. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Don't you guys remember?" she whispered. "I was raised by the Survey Corps which Shadis used to be the Commander of. That means I know all of their bad habits and I know for a _fact_ Shadis is an _extremely_ heavy sleeper and moves so that his upper body is off the bed."

Reiner and Jean couldn't be more in love with her. "You are so evil," Jean laughed.

Anna's feet padded softly through the Commander's cabin while Reiner, Sasha, and Jean watched through the window. As expected, Shadis' upper body was hanging off the bed while his legs hung off the other side. She carefully knelt down next to him and slowly began tugging his nightshirt up his torso. She had gotten his head out when he began to stir. Acting quick, she pulled it off his arms and slipped under the bed. "Who is there?" he demanded.

Anna held her breath as he walked around the room and over to the window. She used the distraction to walk silently out of the room and outside. "That was incredible!" Jean said quietly.

"Thanks," she blushed. As Anna entered the boys' cabin once more, she threw the shirt to hit Ymir in the face. "Read it and weep!"

"No way!"

"Yep! And you don't need to give me your food." She winked at the brunette and crawled up the bunk bed. "You can just owe me one."

To the surprise of everyone, Ymir's nose began to bleed a little.

"Who wants to go next?" Anna smiled, looking around the room. "Jean, truth or dare?"

"Dare?" he said quietly in more of a question.

"I dare you to strip down to the same level of clothing as Reiner."

Blushing, Jean removed his clothes down to his boxers. "You _are_ evil," he whispered, setting his clothes behind him.

Anna grinned as she sat in between the two half-naked boys. The game ended soon after and the girls all began to leave. Before she left, Anna turned around. "Hey, Reiner! You might want to check the closet."

He slowly approached the door and felt his jaw drop to the floor at seeing his pile of missing clothing. When he turned around to say something, she winked and quietly closed the door.

The next morning, Anna stood in formation next to Reiner and Jean and waited for Shadis to notice her wearing his shirt. When he walked past her, he stopped abruptly and caused those involved in the dare to tense up. "Cadet Solomon," he said quietly, terrifying those around him. "What is that shirt you're wearing?"

She smiled and stared straight ahead. "A new shirt I found, sir. It's very comfortable."


	3. Chapter 3

**Smut in this chapter**

The weeks of being in the training corps turned into months and with each day Anna became closer to Reiner and Jean: they would eat together, spar, and even meet up sometimes to sneak away out of grounds during the night.

One such day, after a tiring amount of training, Anna was in bed when heavy footsteps tried to quietly walk across the creaky floorboards. "Anna," they whispered. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up to see Jean smiling down at her.

"Jean?"

"Grab some shoes and let's go."

She hopped out of bed, grabbed her boots, and followed him outside where Reiner was keeping watch. "What're we doing?"

"Reiner found a lake just a little bit away. It's close enough that we can get back soon, but far enough away where we can be as loud as we want." Anna blushed slightly at the innuendo.

The three of them made it to the lake illuminated by the moon. "Whoa."

"Well, come on!" Reiner began to pull off his clothes until he was in just hi boxers and jumped into the water. Giggling, Anna and Jean quickly followed suit until they were all swimming around. She walked out and took a seat in the soft grass. "You okay?"

She smiled up at the two boys. "Yeah, I'm just lost in thought."

They sat on either side of her and seemed a bit closer than usual. She could feel a change in the air and didn't mind it as the two of them slowly began to kiss down her neck. Anna moved to sit on her knees so that Reiner and Jean could both get some access to her skin. "You guys," she moaned.

Jean-while in the back- began to knead her breasts while Reiner groped her butt. "Does that feel good?" Reiner growled in her ear.

" _Yes."_ A loud mewl escaped her lips when Jean bit down on her neck.

"Is that all you can do? We're about to make you _scream_."

Anna stood in formation with Jean and Reiner on either side of her. "Today," Shadis announced. "We have some special guests who will test your skills on the ODMs!"

Her breath nearly left her when Hanji, Mike, Levi and his squad, and Erwin walked out of the stables and moved to the front of the formation. "I would like for you to fall out and begin putting on your harnesses!" Erwin ordered.

Reiner and Jean were helping Anna getting the hard to reach straps of her harness when the blond boy smirked. "Boy, does this bring back memories," he laughed.

"Quiet," Anna giggled, slapping his arm. He was kneeling in front of her and was getting dangerously close to her groin. " _Reiner_."

" _Cadets!"_ The three of them were the last ones in the room and Erwin was standing in the doorway glaring at the trio. "Is something wrong?"

"N-no, sir!" the boys saluted.

Anna, however, crossed her arms over her chest, cocked her hip, and raised an eyebrow. "Are you jealous, Erwin?"

"Anna, what're you doing?" Jean hissed.

"Yes, Anna, I am," he growled. He closed the door, locked it, and strode forward. Their lips collided for the first time in a fiery passion as he pinned her against the wall. "You're gone for two years and you're already with two other men?"

She blushed up at him and winked. "It's complicated," she shrugged.

"So," Erwin said, turning to Reiner and Jean. "You two are sharing her so how would you feel about adding me to it?" He paused for a moment. "I mean, I was actually with her first, but that's beside the point."

Reiner nodded. "I'm fine with it."

"Me, too."

"We're at an agreement, then. I'll see you three outside."

They put on the rest of their harnesses and walked outside. "You will be split into groups of three!" Hanji was telling everybody. "We will be watching groups and those we think are best will compete in a competition!"

"What's the prize, ma'am?" Sasha asked.

"You get a week off and a chance to hang out with us!"

Reiner leaned over to whisper to Anna and Jean. "We've got this in the bag."

Anna's group stood next to Armin, Mikasa, and Eren as they were the two best groups. "Congrats!" Hanji squealed. "For the challenge, you will have to find the enemy team and steal their team ribbons without them knowing! Anna, your team heads in first."

Reiner and Jean had both gotten their ribbons taken by Mikasa and Anna had grabbed Armin's and Eren's. Mikasa was one of the best users of ODM gear that Anna had ever seen, but Anna was better. She stood on a branch just above Mikasa who stayed suspended in the air by her wires. _The ribbon is in her hand_. Anna broke off a stick and chucked it on the opposite side of her. The second Mikasa's hand loosened on the ribbon to move the angle of her wires, Anna dropped down and snatched it from her hand. _"Woohoo_!"

Anna could hear Mikasa trying to catch her, but used her ODM gear to shoot forward and out of the woods. She landed on the ground and rolled to a stop at Shadis' feet. "Y-you actually stole them from Ackerman?"

"Yes, sir!" she panted. Holding it up for him.

"Congrats, Solomon," he said briskly. "You, Kirstein, and Braun get to have the week off and meet with the Scouting Regiment."

"Thank you, sir!" The three trainees ran over to the Survey Corps members. "Hey, guys!" Anna squealed, pulling all of them into a group hug.

"How has training been?" Erwin wondered with a smile.

"Tough," she answered, making their way over to the stables. "I've made some friends! This is Reiner Braun and Jean Kirstein."

Mike leaned close and sniffed deeply. He then glared at the pair. "You hurt my little sister and I will cut off your dicks and shove them down your throat," he growled.

The blood in their faces rushed away. "'Sister'?"

"Didn't you know?" Hanji asked sweetly with a warning hidden. "Mike took Anna in after her parents were killed."

Anna hopped onto her horse. "Let's go have fun!"

"What are you wanting to do?" Gunther called.

"I really want to go into town and maybe get some actual food. Then after we can just hang around and talk."

They ended up heading over to a local well to receive some fresh, cold water from the sweltering heat. Anna was talking to Reiner and Jean when a group of heavily drunk Garrison soldiers spotted Anna through the crowd. "Hey, baby!" one of them called as they stumbled over to her. "Are you a drill sergeant? Because you've got my privates standing at attention!"

Anna blushed madly and tried to pull the boys away. "Hey, man, why don't you back off?" Reiner growled, he and Jean moving in front of the men.

They'd meant to block her, but one got around and pinned her against the wall. "Can I touch your belly button..." he asked, the smell of alcohol burning her nose. She also detected some drugs from the look of his nostrils. " _From the inside?_ "

Suddenly, the man was ripped away from her and thrown against the opposite building. Anna had never seen the Survey Corps members this mad before. "Are you okay?" Mike wondered, standing near the man.

Erwin bent down so that he was eye-level with her. "Did he touch you?"

He _had_ in fact groped her breasts and groin in the few seconds he had her pinned, but indulging the others in this fact would not help the situation. "No," she shook her head.

Erwin did not look convinced. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "When we get back to base I want you, Kirstein, and Braun to come to my room at midnight."

They all began to start walking over to where they tied up their horses, but the man who pinned her against the wall was sitting on the ground and kept yelling profanities. "Come on, man, just look at those boobs of hers!" His friends had already run away in fear and he was a man with nothing to lose. "Don't you just want to rub your hands all over her body?"

Anna felt like she just dove into a pool of mud. Her faced burned red while the man kept yelling. "Let's go," she whispered, trying to get away as soon as possible.

"I'm going to eat you out!" She stopped dead in her tracks and turned back to the man. "The only Colossal Titan is the one in my pants!"

She stormed forward ad roundhouse kicked him in the head; knocking him out. "Perv," she growled.

Later that night, Anna walked with Reiner and Jean over to Erwin's cabin. "Erwin?" she called quietly.

They heard a shuffling from the inside before the door opened. Erwin was only in a pair of boxers and gestured for them to come inside. "Go ahead and undress," he told them.

The three of them stripped down to their underclothes and took a seat on one of the couches. "What's up?"

"You lied today." His gaze was stern and somewhat disappointed as Anna squirmed under his scrutiny.

"What do you mean?" Jean asked with worry evident in his voice.

"When the drunk man pushed her against the wall I asked if he touched her," Erwin said coolly, trying to calm himself by taking a sip of cocoa.

"He _touched_ you?" Reiner growled. Anna looked over to see his teeth bared and knuckles white. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Her heart began to beat fast at being caught in her lie. "Because you guys were already pissed! If I had told you, then that man wouldn't be alive!"

"Be that as it may, you would've had full power to stop us." He set the cup down and knelt in front of her. "I'm not upset with you, but you need to be punished for this act of disobedience."

Before she could ask what he meant, he slung her over his shoulder and started for the bedroom. "Erwin!" she squealed.

To silence her, his palm connected with her rear and the squeak that followed was one they all wished to hear again. Erwin stopped and turned to look at the other boys. "Are you going to join me or not?"

They jumped to their feet and sprinted into the bedroom with him. The Commander still held her over his shoulder while she beat on his muscled back. "Erwin, let me- _Ah!_ " He smacked her bottom again and caused a moan to escape her lips.

"Quiet, cadet," he ordered. Erwin turned to Reiner and Jean. "Go into my closet and take out the harnesses inside." Anna's blood ran cold from his sentence. He placed her down on the bed and began to tell Reiner and Jean what to do and how to entrap her inside the full body leather straps. In an act of defiance, she grabbed Erwin's bolo tie off the night table and hung it loosely around her neck.

When he turned around, she noticed with wicked glee that the tent in his boxers was getting bigger. "Something wrong, _Commander_?" she asked sweetly.

With a low growl, he shot forward and held her wrists together with one hand while the other roughly grabbed her rear. His lips claimed hers in a hungry and dominating kiss. "Take off the rest of your clothes," he demanded.

"I can't," she smirked, nodding down at her wrists clasped in his hand.

Apparently, this struck a chord as he reached around her and unclasped her bra and tugged down her panties. "You're being a very naughty, cadet," he whispered in her ear.

A blindfold was suddenly placed over her eyes and a leather belt in her mouth before being buckled. The three men made quick work of the harness and soon stared down at their girlfriend who was tied to the leg of the bed, hands behind her back, and enough mobility to squat. "God, you look amazing," Jean told her.

"Good job, boys," Erwin told them. "And look here." She heard his feet step closer to her and, suddenly, a finger ran through her folds causing a shiver to shoot through her body. She whined pathetically. "She's already very excited." More footsteps got closer and she assumed the boys had come for a closer look.

A warm, wet muscle made contact and caused her to cry out, arching her back and closer to their mouth. "She sure liked that!" Reiner laughed, proud he made her make that sound.

"Which position do you want?" Erwin asked them.

"Do you mind showing us how to do oral?" Jean asked tentatively.

"Of course." The blindfold was removed and Anna looked up to see the three men she loved dearly staring at her with admiration. "Are you going to be a good girl and follow your orders?"

She nodded her head quickly. Erwin reached behind her and unclasped the strap inside her mouth. "Thank you, Commander."

He moved so that he was leaning against the bed while Anna squatted before him. "I assume you know what to do?" Licking her lips Anna wrapped her lips around his length and slid her tongue over the slit. Hissing, Erwin's hand shot to her head and grabbed a fist full of hair. "No teasing, cadet."

Still somewhat defiant, Anna dropped her head down to take him all the way into her mouth and let this tip to hit the back of her throat a few times. She looked up at him with a smile. "How did that feel?"

Erwin's hold in her hair became painful as he forced her mouth closer to his erection. "I would relax your throat," he warned, barely containing himself.

Taking in his warning, she relaxed her muscles as Erwin thrusted into her wet lips and bobbed her head up and down. Trying to get some sense of relief, Anna maneuvered herself so that her heel rubbed against her clit. When Erwin buried himself inside her throat, both Reiner and Jean gasped; they had been pleasuring themselves with the show, apparently, the Commander did _not_ look happy. "Oh, shit," Reiner whispered

"Cadet, did you _ask_ to do that?" Her eyes widened as she slowly shook her head. "Do you really need to be punished more?" Growling, he reached down and pinched her nose. "Swallow."

She did as told. "Again."

Anna's mind was getting fuzzy and she made eye contact with Erwin with tears brimming. "One more time, cadet."

When her muscles contracted around his length, Erwin's seed shot down her throat. He let go of her hair and allowed her to pull away with an audible pop. "Thank you, Commander," she smiled at him.

He leaned down to press his lips against hers for a gentle kiss. "You were a _very_ good girl," he told her. "Reiner and Jean are going to give you your reward."


End file.
